One Wish
by Summer Memory
Summary: AU. Zoro didn’t want to ask for another wish. To him, one is more than enough. ZoLu. Shounen-ai.


Disclaimer : Oda-sensei owns One Piece

**One Wish**

A green haired man in his early twenty stood rigidly in one side of the bridge, eyes staring at the black ocean beneath his feet. It was pitch black, reflecting the mirrored image of the sky above. The moon wasn't showing itself that night, leaving city's light to illuminate the black night it left.

Sometimes you would find it beautiful, only if you weren't just alone.

The salty freezing breeze blew gently, ringing the three dangling on his ears; and at the same time delivering a faint, faraway voice of someone who he once belonged to,

'_Zoro…'_

X x x x X

"Zoroo!" A black haired boy pouted and whined at the other man two years older than him, "Don't ignore me! I want to play, too!"

Zoro put his cards and reached out a hand to pull the boy into his lap, then silencing him with a chaste kiss. "Shh…I'm not ignoring you. You've just lost already. Go play with Usopp or Chopper there." He ruffled the black locks playfully as he stared at those big, innocent eyes.

Luffy blinked, but soon his pout grew bigger. "No, I want to play with Zoro! And Ace--" he pointed at the other man with similar black hair, "quit monopolizing MY Zoro!". The young boy didn't even stop to wonder where the 'MY' part came from.

The man called Ace laughed heartily and gave a teasing look to his little brother, "Nah, does MY little Luffy belong to Zoro, now? It's okay, your first kiss was still mine, after all."

Hearing that, the youngest boy's face turned red visibly. "ACE!!" he shouted and jumped onto his brother, smacking the broad chest madly, "How could you say that in front of Zoro?!"

Ace's laughter stopped dead and he began to sweatdrop when his eyes met with Zoro's raging green ones, and he gave an innocent smile as best as he could.

"How the hell could you molest your own little brother, you perverted bastard!!"

Sanji flinched and almost slipped off the mug between his fingers at the overloud voice of the green haired man, soon followed by a loud crash of only-God-knows what they had broken this time. The blond threw a glance to Luffy who was then laughing hard, and sighed. An idiot with a perverted brother and an overprotective boyfriend. He shook his head absently and really wondered how they managed to get along until this far.

"Nami-swaan, Robin-chwaan, dinner's ready for my gorgeous princesses!!" he swooned as he walked with piles of plates on both hands and then turned his head to the boys, "Quit playing and get your ass ready!"

Luffy, as much as they had expected, was the first to react and ran to the blond cook, screaming madly along his way, "Food!"

Sanji frowned and quickly stepped aside to avoid colliding with the younger boy while Luffy stumbled forth and hit the wall beside the cook with a sickening thud.

"Che..." Sanji sighed and shook his head again. Hadn't that lad learned a principle of 'Lady's First'?

X x x x X

It was past midnight when they finally reached their apartment. A fairly big apartment in the town outskirt, surrounded by the vast ocean on one side and sophisticated town on the rests.

Luffy jumped off from Zoro's motorcycle and stretched his arms which were stiff for clinging onto the older man along the way. He waited for Zoro as he bounced between feet enthusiastically. Zoro stared at his lover amusedly, the small boy never got tired. A visit to Ace was always fun yet made him exhausted no less, because Luffy had tendency to be more hyperactive when his brother was around. Not that he minded, though, Ace was Luffy's older brother and he had known Luffy for way longer than him.

The green haired man felt a light tug on his jacket and stared down to meet a pair of pleading obsidian eyes. "Come on!" Luffy chirped and dragged the older man, "There's a TV show I want to see!"

Releasing Luffy's grip on his sleeve, Zoro took the boy by the wrist instead. "Fine…Don't—" he yanked Luffy back when a car passed just right in front of them.

"Luffy…" he growled and glared to the younger teen.

The addressed boy merely grinned and ran into the building's escalator, waving a hand to Zoro, "Hurry, Zoro!"

The escalator got into 8th floor and Luffy instantly jumped out and ran to a door with a platinum plank of 178 hung on it. He fished his hand in his pocket to find a card that supposed to be their key into the apartment.

As Zoro saw a frown started forming on the boy's face, he sensed that the boy must have done something stupid again.

"Uhh…Zoro?" the black haired boy raised his head and called with a timid voice, "I think I left the keycard at Ace's apartment..."

Zoro blinked, and sighed, then sighed again. "So…?"

"We're locked out." Luffy replied simply, as if the answer could be any clearer to the older man, as he titled his head to the side.

"I know it already." Zoro growled, "I mean, then what are we going to do now? Go back to Ace? It's pretty late, in case you haven't realized yet."

The smaller boy bowed his head lowly, gaze falling on the floor, and he fell silent for a moment as if in a deep thought. Then he looked up at Zoro, a timid smile plastered on his face, "What about taking a walk? We've never gone out this late, right? We'll get the keycard tomorrow."

"And sleep outside in the winter? No." Zoro raised an eyebrow and folded his hands on his chest, one foot tapping impatiently on the carpeted floor.

Luffy's smile fell miserably and he looked away. He knew it was his fault, but getting Zoro mad was a different case. Zoro had to work early tomorrow and his boss surely would give him a lecture if Zoro got late again.

The raven haired boy let out a small cry as suddenly the older man grabbed his waist and started walked them to the escalator. Luffy raised his head and found Zoro smirked evilly to him.

"You don't think I'm mad at you, do you?"

The smaller boy smiled widely and hugged him back, "Of course not!"

X x x x X

The ocean beneath the bridge was pitching black, although it seemed that the dawn would come pretty soon. The wind was freezing, thanks to Luffy who had left the keycard in ace, so both lads were shivering then.

Zoro watched the energetic boy who was standing beside him, chirping madly between sipping his warm milk in a soft noise to ease the cold weather, and smiled. He just was seemingly restless and always full of energy, no matter when or where. That was what drew Zoro into him, yes, a boy. The same gender with him. And honestly, he didn't care much.

His former lover, Kuina, died in an accident 2 years before he met Luffy, and those times were nothing but a hell to him. He couldn't sleep, and even barely ate. The world, his world, seemed to end when he heard her died, just two moths after he confessed his feeling to her.

"Zoro?" the green haired boy snapped his head onto Luffy and saw a line of worry on the smaller boy's face. He smiled to himself. Luffy somehow always knew if there was something not right with him. Replying nothing, he took the boy's head on his chest.

"Luffy…" he whispered in a hushed voice and embraced the younger boy tightly, as if afraid losing him to an unseen force.

Luffy squeaked and started struggling from the deadly grip that threatened to break his ribs, "Zo—ro…I..I can't breathe!"

Zoro didn't respond nor give any damn that they were in a middle of crowd and anyone might see them in that awkward position.

Luffy came to him when, for him everything had turned to nothing. A care-free, light headed boy with a stupid smile always plastered on his face; yet that smile was the only thing that kept Zoro from breaking, the only thing that kept Zoro smiling.

"Zoro, look!" suddenly Luffy pulled away and cried out, a hand pointing at the still dark sky above. "A morning-star! Let's make a wish!"

The older boy released his embrace and chuckled, "It's Venus, Luffy. And you are not supposed to make a wish upon a morning-star. Did you mean a shooting-star?" he caressed the boy' cheek tenderly.

Luffy blinked at Zoro, and then poked out his tongue, "I don't care! Let's make a wish! I want meat!"

The green haired boy smacked him lightly on the head, even the dumbest person in the world knew better than saying out loud a stupid wish like that. "Ask for another else, dumbass!"

"Then I want Zoro!"

Zoro had a hell of time to resist the urge to knock some sense into the lad's head, but decided not to and merely sighed.

"…Whatever. Let's get the keycard back, my body demands to sleep."

Seeing his lover walked away, Luffy quickly followed and tugged the older boy's arm for the sake of warmth. He stopped when something rectangular fell from Zoro's jacket with a low thud, and he picked it up.

"Zoro!!" the said man turned his head in a bored manner, and when his gaze fell on the boy's hand, he couldn't help himself laughing; despite of Luffy's pouting face. The rectangular thing was the keycard that was expected to be left at Ace's apartment. Then it must have slipped his mind that he himself was the one who carried it this long.

Zoro walking at his sulking lover and apologized softly, only to be rewarded with an endless whine from Luffy about skipping his favorite TV show. Lifting the boy's chin up, he leaned in to place a gentle but firm kiss to silence the boy.

Luffy's cheeks grew a nice shade of red and he quickly covered it with a pout.

"Cheater." Luffy murmured before he stood tip-toes and captured Zoro's lips with his own.

X x x x X

The loud siren of police cars and ambulances were almost deafening Zoro's ears while he struggled to keep himself awake despite the amount of blood he had lost. He saw red, not just from the warm liquid that flowed from the side of his head or his broken arm, it was far much worse that that.

He saw Luffy, barely conscious, crimson covering all over his pale body; surrounded by people claiming themselves as paramedics. Blood was spilled on the snow around the fragile body.

Red over white; beautiful, yet so painful.

It was his fault.

"Luffy…" Zoro barely could hear his own voice as he crawled to the dark haired boy's side, ignoring the warning and shouts from the people wearing white cloaks around him. Luffy's face was deadly pale as the life was slowly being drained from the slender body, and he only saw the barest signal of life on him.

It was his entire goddamn fault.

If he had just listened to what Luffy said not to exceed the speed limits on the snowing day, if he hadn't taken Luffy with him today, if he hadn't been too late to realize that the truck was out of its track and headed straight toward them, if he hadn't been the one who was safe and Luffy—

And Luffy--

The noises came to his ears again, people murmuring, polices shouting, paramedics ordering; those was just sickened him more.

All he wanted right then was Luffy. He wanted to see that smile again, telling him that he was okay and nothing to be afraid of. He longed for the warmth on his arms, snuggling deeper into him when the weather was unbearably cold. He needed to see those obsidian eyes, demanding for more attention from his lover. He—

"Luffy…"

Then Zoro saw nothing more.

X x x x X

Zoro stared at the dark water absent-mindedly, his hands gripped the bridge's rail in a painful white-knuckled grip.

No one blamed him, in fact, no one dared to; not even Ace.

But somehow, deep in his heart, he wanted someone, anyone to blame him for what he had done, for killing Luffy. He was the one who killed his own lover, the only one he loved, trusted, and deeply cared for.

Zoro raised his head to see a morning-star appeared just right above the reddening horizon and he buried his face in both hands as he felt warm liquid started flowing down his cheeks.

Memories of him with Luffy flashed in his mind mercilessly again, driving him crazy just like every morning he opened his eyes to find that the younger boy had gone and nothing could bring him back.

"_Then I want Zoro!"_

Zoro closed his eyes as his body felt so light and he barely could hear a splash.

"I want Luffy, too." Was the last thing he could whisper, when the freezing water slowly swallowed his body, dragging him into its bottomless pit. His body felt numb as the last air in his lung was stolen by dense dark water, deadening the life it once had.

He couldn't ask for another more.

May 28, 2008

Revised : June 9, 2008

--A.N : I just fixed some words and grammar. so, please tell me what you think!  
Thank you and please review!--


End file.
